Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Merpony Magic
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Forgotten Friendship. The Dazzlings, are being sent of a friendship mission at their old home with Sun and Princess Twilight. What's more, the problem relates to their two old and best friends. Can the Dazzlings help with the friendship problem and be confident about being home after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Siren Calling

At the theater in the Canterlot City Park on avery hot summer day, the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings are having band practice. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sun and Fluttershy are getting their instruments ready. Twilight, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Falling Star, and Sonata are getting the microphone, speakers, and other equipments set.

Apple begins fanning with her hat and says, "Hooey! It sure is hot today."

"I know. I feel like I'm going to melt," Sonata complains.

"I feel like I want an ice bag on my head," Aria agrees, fanning herself with a fan.

"I know what you mean. I could use a cold drink right about now," Rarity adds.

"Or maybe some ice cream," Fluttershy replies, tuning her tambourine.

"Come guys, we can't let a little heat stop us from doing a little practice. We all agreed to do a one hour practice at the theater,"

Sun says.

Adagio groans, "If I knew it was going to be this hot, I would rethink on the practice schedule or at least do it somewhere else."

"I know, but the school is closed, and our housing space is either too small or our music will disturb our parents," Falling Star replies.

"And our loud music will bother some of the animals at the shelter," Fluttershy adds.

"How about we do one song, and then we'll end practice for now," Sun suggests.

"I agree," Applejack says.

The others agree too.

Twilight asks, "What song should we do?"

"How about we let the Dazzlings choose one. They barely choose the songs to play for practice," Pinkie suggests.

"Yippie!" Sonata cheers.

"Sure. Got any idea, Adagio?" Aria answers.

"I know just the song for this practice session," Adagio says.

After they get the instruments and microphones set up, the girls are ready to play their song.

Pinkie taps her drumsticks as she shouts, "One, two, three four!"

Rarity first plays her keytar. Then the others join in to the melody. Adagio and the Dazzlings are in the center stage with microphones in their hands.

Adagio Dazzle:

I feel like I've been locked up tight

For a century of lonely nights

Waiting for someone to release me

You're lickin' your lips

And blowing kisses my way

But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away

Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby)

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk

Ooh

Adagio Dazzle:

my body's sayin' let's go

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk:

Ooh

Adagio Dazzle:

but my heart is sayin' no

Soon the Dazzlings transform with their transparent wings, pony ears, and extended hair alone with the girls

The Dazzlings:

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression

Adagio Dazzle:

(Oh yeah)

The Dazzlings:

Gotta like what you do

Adagio Dazzle:

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out)

During the song, people who hears the song comes over to watch the performance. It doesn't take long for the girls to see the audience is starting to form, but decide to continue with the show.

Adagio Dazzle:

The music's fading and the lights down low

Just one more dance and then we're good to go

Waiting for someone

Who needs me

Hormones racing at the speed of light

But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight

Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby)

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk:

Ooh,

Adagio Dazzle:

my body's sayin' let's go

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk:

Ooh,

Adagio Dazzle:

but my heart is sayin' no (but my heart is sayin' no)

The Dazzlings:

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

Adagio Dazzle:

(I'm a genie in a bottle)

The Dazzlings:

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

Adagio Dazzle:

(Oh)

The Dazzlings:

I can make your wish come true

Adagio Dazzle:

(Your wish come true oh)

The Dazzlings:

Just come and set me free baby

And I'll be with you

Adagio Dazzle:

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out)

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Gotta rub me the right way honey

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk:

(If you wanna be with me)

Adagio Dazzle:

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk

Ooh,

Adagio Dazzle:

my body's sayin' lets go

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk:

Ooh,

Adagio Dazzle:

but my heart is sayin' no

The Dazzlings:

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

Adagio Dazzle:

(I'm a genie in a bottle)

The Dazzlings:

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression

Gotta like what you do

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

Adagio Dazzle:

(In a bottle baby)

The Dazzlings:

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

Adagio Dazzle:

(If you wanna be with me)

The Dazzlings:

I can make your wish come true

Just come and set me free baby

And I'll be with you

Adagio Dazzle:

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out

After the song has finish, the audience cheers and clap with smiles on their faces. The Rainbooms and the Dazzlings are a big hit, even though it's band practice. After the practice session, the girls are in the ice cream parlor to get some cold sweet goodies in their tummies

Pinkie ears a spoon full, and says with glee, "So gooooood!"

"And cold. Perfect for a hot day like today," Sonata agrees.

"You said it," Aria replies.

Twilight asks. "So what you want to do after this?"

"I don't know. The weather is getting really hot. I'm hoping to go to the animal shelter to see how the animals are doing," Fluttershy answers.

"Yeah. It's too hot to play sports unless you're in the water," Rainbow agrees.

"We could go to the pool after we eat, but we will have to get our swimsuits first," Falling Star says.

"A cold swim could help us cool off from this hot weather," Adagio agrees.

Sun smiles, "Maybe we can ask if anyone of our siblings want to come."

The girls agree to the idea.

Suddenly, Sun, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata begin to glow and expose a color magical aura that represent them. Then Sun gains her pony wings, ears, and extended tail while the Dazzlings gain their ears, extended hair, and transparent wings. The girls are surprised to see this event. After the glowing event, their marks appear on their face and begin flashing.

"What in the Sam Hill is that?" Applejack asks.

"You all transformed all of the sudden," Pinkie replies.

"It's weird. We weren't singing or anything," Aria says.

"I have no idea what it even about," Sonata replies.

Aria rolls her eyes, "You don't know a lot of things, Sonata."

"I do so," Sonata protests in a huff.

"Enough you two, we need to figure out why we transform all of the sudden," Adagio sternly says.

Sun thinks about it, and remembers, "You know, I think so,etching like this happened before."

The girls look at Sun with confused looks.

"What is it darling?" Rarity asks.

"Well, remember the Anon-A-Miss incident before winter break," Sun says.

"How can we forget," Rainbow dryly replies.

"Well, I remember transforming unexpectedly before. After that, Princess Twilight wrote to me that I was called by the map about a friendship problem that needed to be fixed in Canterlot," Sun explains.

Sonata asks, "Are you saying that all four of us are being called to the map right now?"

"Sun's right, Princes Twilight wrote a message to you that you, the Dazzlings, and herself are being called by the map," Pinkie says, holding the journal to the page of the message.

Sun and the Dazzlings look at the message to see what Princess Twilight has written.

The letter says, "Dear Sun,

How are you and the girls doing in Canterlot City? Sorry I haven't written to you for some time, I've been busy running my new Friendship School with my friends. The school has been very successful so far, and I can't wait to show it today.

I getting a little off track right now. Just now, the map called me and I rushed to the castle. To my surprise to see you, and the Dazzlings are being called somewhere that is not in Equestria. I like you girls to come over so I can show you, and figure out the friendship problem that we need to do.

Your friend,

Princess Twilight Sparkle"

After looking at the message, Applejack says," Well I'll be, looks like you girls are going on a trip."

"And it's somewhere not in Equestria! Can you get me a souvenir?!" Pinkie happily asks.

Sun giggles, "It also looks like the five of us are going on a friendship mission."

In the castle, Princess Twilight is waiting for Sun and the others at the portal. Suddenly, Princess Twilight stops to see the portal activating. Soon, an alicorn and three merlo its exits the portal, and falls the the floor.

Sonata waves her hoof, and happily says, "Hi Princess Twilight."

"Hi Sonata. Hi girls," Princess Twilight replies with a giggle.

After helping the girls up and transform them into humans, they reach the throne room.

Sun asks, " So Princess Twilight, where are we going for our friendship mission?"

"Yeah. All you wrote is that it's not in Equestria," Aria replies.

"That's just it, I don't really know what the place is," Princess Twilight answers.

"You don't know?" Adagio questions.

"I don't. It's a place that the girls and I never been to. I'm hoping you girls can help me figure out where that place is," Princess Twilight says, showing the girls the map.

"We'll help you. Let's see what the map what's us to go," Sun replies.

The girls look at the map to see their marks are floating somewhere far west of Equestria, In fact, where the map is showing is somewhere in the ocean. The only thing on the map is a small island in the middle of the water. There are also three sparkling palm trees with seashells on it.

Seeing the tree shocked the Dazzlings.

"Dagi, is that what I think it is?" So at surprisingly asks.

"It is," Adagio answers in shock.

"But… It can't be," Aria adds.

"Are you guys okay?" Sun asks.

"Yeah. You three are looking rather shocked," Princess Twilight ads.

"Oh we're shocked all right, because we know exactly where we're going," Aria speaks up.

"Really? Where?" Sun asks.

"This is… Or should I say was our home… Merpony Wave Cove," Adagio answers.

Sun and Princess Twilight gasp in shock. The place they're going to is actually the Dazzlings old home.

Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Traveling back to Home

"Your home?!" Princess Twilight exclaims in shock.

Adagio nods her head, "Yeah. That's our home…. Merpony Wave Cove."

Adagio and her sisters have just explain to the girls about the place they're going to for their friendship problem. Sun and Princess Twilight never dream that they will be going to the Dazzlings first home. Before they become cursed to be sirens and feeding of negative energy.

Princess Twilight shows a bit smile, and squeals, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is huge! We never heard of your home before! Think of how much studying I can do about the culture of your home! Maybe I can write about about it?! And maybe I can let Princess Celestia know about it?! Or how bout…"

Before Princess can continue, Sun puts her human hand over Her mouth.

"Princess Twilight, I know you're excited about this, but remember we're going on a friendship mission. Even though there is nothing wrong with wanting to check the place out," Sun says.

"She's right, we're going on the friendship assignment, not sightseeing," Aria bluntly replies.

Sun then notices the down look the Dazzlings are having on their faces. She suspects the Dazzlings to be excited about going to the place where they grow up and lived in.

Sun asks, "Is there something wrong? You don't look very happy."

"Well, um, it's just… We are happy to be heading back home," Sonata starts off.

The Adagio says, "The problem is that… We haven't been to Merpony Wave Cove for a thousand years. Most of the time we were sirens while everypony else in the kingdom was turned to sea corral."

"So, we're actually a little nervous about heading back home after so long. Everything in the kingdom might have changed. If what the map showing is true, that means that Black Stone's curse was broken there as well. So things must be… Different there now…" Aria adds.

Princess Twilight sighs, and says, "And I'm guessing it must be hard for you to return there after all this time."

"It is," Adagio answers. Then sadly let's out a sigh in reply.

"I'm sorry that you felt about seeing your home after all this time. I know how it felt when I first came back to Equestria, and that was years after I regain all my memories from my amnesia," Sun says.

"You lost your memories of your home. We remember our home for a thousand years," Aria dryly remarks.

"True, but I understand the dilemma you're going through. Like me, I think you three will feel a little… out of place, and maybe you'll feel scared about going back. But one thing I do know, you're going to have your friends with you, and you three wil have each other," Sun calmly explains with a reassuring smile.

The Dazzlings look at Sun who is still holding a reassuring smile. Princess Twilight smiles at them as well.

"You know Sun as much as I hate to admit it, but you're right. We are scared about being out of place there, but… I am willing to give it a chance," Adagio says.

Sonata smiles, "I will too."

"Eh, why not," Aria replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good cause we are in for a long trip," Princess Twilight says.

After getting things ready and saying goodbye to their friends, Sun, Princess Twilight, and the Dazzlings hop on the Friendship Express to Merpony Wave Cove. Hours go by, and the girls are at the train station near Seaward Shoals. Once the train stops, the girls get off the train.

"Now what?" Sonata asks.

"We rent a boat Sonata," Aria bluntly answers.

Clueless, Sonata says, "Oh, right."

"Don't worry, Applejack told me a great place to rent a boat," Princess Twilight says with confidence.

Luckily for Princess Twilight, she is right. They are able to rent a good boat that can sail them to the island. Time has fly, and the girls are able to reach the small island containing seashell trees.

"This is it. This means that Merpony Wave Cove is near," Adagio says.

Looking down the water, Sun asks, "And how is Princess Twilight and I are going to breath under water. I can swim, but I can't be underwater for very long."

"I actually got that covered. Remember I told you about the spell that turned me and ,y friends into breezies," Princess Twilight answers with a smile.

"Yeah, why?" Sun questions.

"I can use the same spill that will turn you and me into merponies, but the Dazzlings need to be in their original Merpony forms in order for the spell to work. And after we're finish, I simply cast the spell to change us back," Princess Twilight explains.

"That might actually work," Sun says.

Sonata giggles, "It sounds like fun."

"Sounds good to me. I like to see what you two look like merponies like e three of us," Aria says with a grin.

"And you're sure the spell won't wear off?" Adagio asks.

"I'm sure. We won't change back until I cast the reverse spell. First, I need to reverse the transformation spell so you can be merponies," Princess Twilight says.

Princess Twilight lights up her horn, and uses her magic to change the Dazzlings from human to merponies.

Unknown to five friends, under the water, there is somepony swimming by that is seeing the light right now. Curious, the aquatic being decides to swim up to the surface to check it out.

After the strong light. The Dazzlings are now their Merpony selves. Then Princess Twilight cast another spell that swirls around the Dazzlings. After that, she cast the spell on Sun and herself. Soon Sun and Princess Twilight's back hooves becomes tail, and gain fins on their tail, back, and hooves. Once the two are merponies, they dive into the water.

After that, the two newly merponies stick their heads out of the water.

"Now that we're ready, let's dive in!" Sonata cheers.

The five friends dive into the water, and swim deep under the sea. They are not aware that someone is swimming quietly behind then. Sun since something strange, and turn around to see no one there. Then continues to swim. The mysterious creature continues to follow them. Sun feels the strange sensation again, and turns around to find nothing.

The girl reach the bottom of the ocean to see all kinds of undersea life. There are many different sea creatures, we plants, and other kinds of life to be found under the ocean. Suddenly, Sun feels that someone or something is staring at her and her friends. She turns around to see who it is, but there no one's here.

Sun turns back to the girls, and says, "Hey guys, I think we're being watched."

The others stop swimming and look behind to find nothing.

"Are you sure?" Princess Twilight asks.

"I'm sure of it. I've been getting the feeling someone is following us since we dived underwater," Sun says.

"That is strange," Adagio says, rubbing her fin on her face.

Aria swims over, and says, "I'm going to check it out."

Aria swims to where Sun has since the stalker last. She looks around, and all she can see is different kinds of sea animals, sea plants, and sea corral. She is about to head back, but notice something behind the large red rock like corral. There is a clear white transparent fin behind it.

"So… Somepony is following us," Aria says in thought.

Aria decides to get the jump on the follower, so she quietly swims on top of the rock. Once on the rock, she can see somepony is down there. Aria remains quiet as she sees the create looking around left and right.

Aria jumps down to the sea creature, and shouts, "Gotcha!"

The sea creature screams in fright. Sun and the others look to see something going on there. They then see a rolling ball covered in dust coming right at them. The purple tail is definitely Aria, but the other has a clear white transparent tail with a peach color for the scales.

The fight hasn't taken very long because Aria is able to pin the creature to the ground with her fins on the creatures chest. The girls look to see for themselves to see who it it. The sea creature is another Merpony that has peach scaly tail, transparent clear white fins on the tail and the hooves, light peach upper body, shiny white mane, and turquoise eyes. She is wearing a pearl necklace and a gold tiara with small flamingo tongue shells around it, and a nucleus scallop shell in the middle.

Seeing the Merpony, The Dazzling are shocked to see who this is.

Aria Shockley asks, "Moon Shell? Is that you?"

Aria gets off of the new Merpony and stare at her. The newcomer does the same.

The Merpony that's been called Moon She'll stares at Aria, and asks, "Who… are you?"

"It's it's been a long time I know, but it's me, Aria. Aria Blaze," Aria calmly says.

Adagio and Sonata swims over to Aria.

Then Aria says, "And you remember my sisters, Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk."

"Adagio? Sonata? Aria?" The Merpony questions.

The Merpony then stares at the three for the longest time. Realizing who they are, the Merpony, Moon Sheel gasps with big smile, and pulls all three into a big hug.

The Merpony squeals as tears comes out of her eyes, "Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh wow! I… I can't believe you three are finally back. I've been waiting for a super, super long time. I was starting to think you might never come back, but you didn't! I'm so glad you're finally here!"

The Merpony continues to hug the Dazzlings, more like squeezing them.

"Uh Moon Shell, you're kind of crushing us," Aria says, feeling squished.

Moon Shell let's go of the girls, and says, "Sorry, but I'm just happy to see you again."

We are too. Just go easy on the hugging next time," Adagio firmly replies.

Sonata hugs Moon Shell, and says, "I'm especially glad to see you too."

"I know," Moon Shell replies.

She gasps and cheers, "That reminds me, you all need to get back to the kingdom! The curse has finally been lifted and we're all free! And it's thank to you and your friends!"

This cause the Dazzlings to be confused, even Sun and a Princess Twilight.

"Wait, what do you mean thank to us?" Princess Twilight questions.

Moon Shell turns to see the two other merponies, and gasps with glee.

"Oh my gosh! You're Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Sun! I can't believe you're here!" Moon Shell happily cheers.

"You know us?" Sun questions.

Moon Shell giggles, and says, "That's right, I know that the Dazzlings know it you don't. You see my dad, King Conch Spike has a magical pearl that can allow you to see what goes around the sea, even the world above, and other places. Once the curse is lifted, my dad asked where my friends are, and showed us everything that happened. Even the part where you break the curse of the, being sirens, and destroying Black Stone and the source of his power. And we're all free thanks to you, the Dazzlings, and your other friends."

Aria blinks at her, "You know, I forgot that she's as much talkative as Pinkie."

"You can say that again," Adagio replies.

"I like it when she is able to explain so many things at once," Sonata adds with a smile.

"Um, did she say her dad was a king?" Sun questions.

"I am. I'm Princess Moon Shell. I'm so happy you all are here. Every pony in the kingdom is going to be so happy to see you," Moon Shell happily says.

She swims ahead, and says, "Come on."

Then continues to swim down the path.

Adagio chuckles, "Come on, we better catch up to her before we end up losing her."

The five friends follow the Merpony princess to the kingdom of Merpony Wave Cove. Unknown to them that someone else is following them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Once Again

Sun and the girls continue to follow the Merpony princess, Moon Shell who is actually friends with the Dazzlings centuries ago. They swim through a large field of seaweed, swim around rocks and sea corals, and travel inside a large cave. The cave is dark and full of other sea creatures that are swimming by.

"Do you think we're there yet?" Princess Twilight asks.

"We're almost there. It's just through this cave," Moon Shell happily replies.

The five friends continue to follow Moon Shell through the cave, and see a light at e end of the tunnel. When they exist the tunnel after a while, the girls are amazed to see what they're seeing. They can see the Merpony kingdom. The kingdom is made of rocks, corral, and other kinds of materials can be found in the sea. Some building even have sea shells.

"This place looks amazing," Sun happily says.

"Yep. You are going to love it here," Sonata replies.

"It doesn't look like it change much over a thousand years," Aria adds.

"Don't worry, I be there to guide you. The kingdom do have some changes, but most of it remain the same. Let's go!" Moon Shell happily cheers.

The six ponies swim their way to the city of Merpony Wave Cove. When they arrive into the kingdom, Sun and Twilight look to see so many different person is going on with their everyday lives. It's kind of like Ponyville or Canterlot City. Merpony talk, play, help each other, and do other activities. Sun and Princess Twilight notice that these merponies don't have cutie marks like normal ponies. The Dazzlings smile to see the place hasn't changed much at all

As the group swim around the kingdom, the merponies look I awed to see new comers, but shocked to see the Dazzlings. Of course, they know that the Dazzlings are residents of the kingdom as well. Everypony practically paused to see the three sisters after all these years. Even some of the guards witness this. The guard with a blue tail swims away from the scene.

Princess Twilight notices this, and asks, "Why is everypony staring at us?"

"I don't think it's just us they're staring at. I think they mostly staring at the Dazzlings," Sun replies.

"I think you're right. The Dazzlings lived here too, and they must be surprised to see them after so long," Princess Twilight agrees.

The Merpony guard the has leave the scene rushes to the castle. In the throne room of a shimmering blue-green castle, there is a pony that has a aquamarine green color tail, with a bluish green body, and light blue fins on the hooves, and tail, and green eyes. He is wearing a conch shell like crown. The guard swims in front of the throne and bow his head in respect. Then swims up to the king and whispers in his ear. Once the king hears what the guard says, he becomes serious about it.

He turns to the guard and says, "Bring them to the palace."

Still swimming around the village, Moon Shell is showing the girls around. Their first stop is a red rock like building with a light red roof. There are one window on each side of the entrance.

"What's this place?" Princess Twilight asks.

"It's the school. This is where the younger merponies go," Moon Shell says.

Then turns to the Dazzlings, and says, "Plus, there is a little brother of yours that is in this very school."

"You mean Crescendo is in there now?" Sonata asks.

"He sure is. No fact, he should be out in a few more minutes," Moon Shell answers.

Suddenly, a fish with a horn for a mouth, creature a fog horn noise. The girls cover their ears in the process.

"Schools out," Moon Shell replies.

The door opens and many young merponies exit the building. Some of the parents show up to pick them us. There is one young Merpony colt that catch their attention. This one has sparkling orange tail, light orange upper body, clear orange fins on the hooves and tail, purple color eyes, and white hair with light orange lighting.

Sonata whispers, "Adagio, isn't that…"

"I know," Adagio quietly replies.

"That's Crescendo Wave," Aria adds.

"Uh, what are you mean?" Princess Twilight asks.

Suddenly, Sun remembers, "I think I know. That's the Dazzlings little brother. I remember them telling me about him once."

"I… I didn't you have a brother!" Princess Twilight exclaims in shock.

"That's our brother alright, and he's our little guppie," Aria replies.

"He is still small and cute as we remember," Sonata adds.

"Maybe you should go say hi to him?" Sun suggests.

The Dazzlings look at each other with skeptic looks.

Adagio says, "I guess we could. It's been a long time."

"But will he remember us?" Aria wonders.

"I'm sure he will. He's our brother after all," Sonata says.

"Again, you are right. We should see him," Aria says, annoyed that she agrees with Sonata.

The little pony known as Crescendo Wave is swimming away after saying goodbye to his friends. The Dazzlings swims up to him with calm expression on the outside, but concerns and fear on the inside.

Questionable the young pony asks, "Can I help you?"

The three sisters look at each other, and not sure what to says.

Adagio takes a deep breath, and begins explaining, "Crescendo, I… I know it's been a really long time, and that you might not remember us. But the truth is… we're your sisters: Adagio, Aria, and Sonata."

Stunned the young Merpony looks at the tree as she wonders and looks at each one, "Adagio… Aria… Sonata…"

The three merponies nod their heads in reply. Crescendo takes a closer look at the three. His eye widen and his eyes wide open to see who they her.

He hugs them as he happily shouts, "Sisters!"

The Dazzlings feel the embrace from their brother, and hug him back with smiles.

Crescendo looks at them, and says, "I… I can't believe it… You really came back! I miss you so much."

"We miss you too," Sonata happily replies.

"And we're glad to see you again… Little guppie," Aria says with a grin on his face.

"Hey!" Crescendo yelps in shock.

Adagio giggles, "She's kidding."

"I know she is," Crescendo replies.

He lets go, and happily says, "I can't believe you're back. Mom and dad will be so happy to hear it and see you again."

Crescendo turns to see Princess Moon Shell and two new ponies.

He asks, "Um are these friends of yours? I know the princess is your friend, but who are the other two?"

"Right. These are our friends. Princess Twilight and Princess Sun. But you can call them Twilight and Sun," Sonat answers.

"It's nice to meet you. I never thought my sister are friends with two more princesses, even though I heard the rumors," Crescendo replies.

"It's true alright. I was just showing them around. It's been so long since they're here, and we got new visitors," Moon Shell says with glee.

"That's true, but we're also not an important assignment," Aria says.

"An assignment. Did the princesses sent you here?" Crescendo asks.

Adagio answers, "Not exactly, we were sent by a map."

"Yeah. The map sent us here to solve a friendship problem," Sun adds.

"A friendship problem? I don't think that really happens here," Crescendo replies.

"Well, the map send us here specifically so the problem must be here. We just need to find out who has the friendship problem and help fix it," Princess Twilight says.

"Sounds cool," Crescendo replies with a smile.

"Yeah. I wish you can stay with us while we're here," Moon Shell says with glee.

"I'm sure we can spare some time," Sonata happily adds.

"Great!" Moon Shell cheers.

Moon Shell begins to swim around until she bumps into somepony. Moon Shell turns around to see another female Merpony about her age. She has a dark purple tail, a moderate purple body, light blue transparent fins and tail, navy blue hair, and red eyes. Her right eye is covered by her navy blue hair.

"Hi Abyss," Moon Shell happily replies.

"Hi," Abyss quietly replies.

"Abyss? You mean Dark Abyss?" Adagio questions.

"Yes. We were classmates in school, and used to hang out with Aria a lot," Abyss confirms.

"I remember, you and I always like to go to hang out together," Aria says.

"And get themselves into trouble," Adagio whispers to Sun and Princess Twilight.

The two girls giggle.

But Aria sternly says, "I heard that!"

"So what should we do?" Moon Shell asks.

"Maybe we can go to my house. More like my and my sisters house. Mom and dad are going to be so happy to see you," Crescendo suggests.

"That is, if it's alright with you two?" Adagio says.

Sun nods her head, "I would love to."

"I like to see where you live," Princess Twilight happily replies.

"Excuse me, your highness," A male's voice appears.

Everypony turn to see two Merpony guards wearing armor.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Moon Shell asks.

"Your father the king asked us to escort you, and your friends to the palace. He is fully aware of the Dazzlings return, and will like to see them," the green Merpony guard says.

"Woah! That was quick," Moon Shell whispers to herself.

She turns to the guards, and says, "Of course."

"It looks like we're going to the palace first," Sonata says.

But Crescendo asks, "But… What about our parents?"

"Not to worry, two more guards are informing your parents at this moment," The yellow confirms.

"Looks like we'll be seeing your parents when we get there," Princess Twilight replies.

"Looks like it," Adagio replies.

Aria turns to Abyss and asks, "You want to come with us."

"Sure, I guess. Got nothing better to do," Abyss quietly answers.

"Looks like we're ready," Moon Shell happily says to the guards.

The guards bow to Moon Shell, and begin to escort the group of ponies to the palace.

Princess Twilight turns to Aria and asks, "Hey Aria, does Dark Abyss seem a little down to you."

"It's probable about seeing us after all these years, or could be about what happened a millennium ago," Aria answers.

"Why you say that?" Sun asks.

"Well, we don't want to say much because she might take offense to it, but…" Adagio begins to explains.

Then Sonata says in a whisper, "She's… Well… She's Black Stone's daughter."

This shocked the two."

Sun quietly exclaims, "His daughter?!"

"I'm afraid so," Adagio replies.

"What's worse, she was turned into sea coral like everypony else in the kingdom. And… He's was the only family she ever had, and yet," Aria explains.

Princess Twilight calmly says, "And we destroyed him."

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it with Abyss at all. Just because she's a daughter of an evil sorcerer, but she has nothing to do with anything her father done. And I don't want to be reminded of any of that. She along with Moon Shell, my sisters, and I have been friends since we were babies," Aria says.

Then asks, "Can you all promise not to bring anything about Black Stone up at all. When she's around or not. She felt bad about what he was doing a thousand years ago, but what he did to us and the kingdom… I don't want her to feel ten times as guilty about it."

"Promise," The girls and Crescendo agree.

But Moon Shell who isn't paying much attention says, "Hey there's nothing to worry about. That sorcerer is gone, and there's nothing to worry about. I mean he was super mean, and nasty, and malicious."

This causes the girls and Crescendo to look at her. Abyss is trying to hide herself under her bang.

"Moon Shell, did you heard what Aria says?" Sun asks.

"Something about not telling something, but enough about that. Let's go," Moon Shell says with glee, and continues to swim along.

Sun, Princess Twilight, and The Dazzlings look at each other with concern, and continue to swim to the palace to meet the king.

In the comfort of their home, a female Merpony is about to start dinner. She has a white body, light pink fins on the hooves and tail, cream color eyes, and bright short curly hair. The male Merpony is setting the table. He has a light yellow body, and bright yellow tail, pale yellow fins on the hooves and tail, lavender eyes, and sky blue hair with dark blue streaks.

Suddenly they hear the door knocking. The male Merpony stops what he is doing and comes to the door. He opens the door to see two pony guards.

"Hello?" The male Merpony says looking confused

The female one asks, "Dear, who at the door?"

"The royal guards," the male one answers.

The female one swims to the door to see the door to see the guards.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" The female pony asks.

"The King request that you are to be taken to the palace immediately," the gray Merpony guard answers.

"Is something going on?" The male Merpony asks.

The pink guard answers, "We are simply to tell you that… Your daughters have returned."

The two Merpony gasp in shock to hear the news.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunited with Friends and Family

Sometime later, the group has arrive at the castle. Moon Shell and the guards guide the others down the castle and reach the two giant doors. The guards open the doors,mane Moon Shell escort them in.

Once in the throne room, they can see Moon Shell's father: King Conch Spike on the throne.

Moon Shell swims over, and happily says, "Hi daddy. We got visitors. Of course, you're the one who have us brought here."

"Yes. I heard," Conch Spike says.

He turns to the Dazzlings, and says, "Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, welcome back to Merpony Wave Cove."

"It's in honor to see you again your majesty," Adagio says, bowing her head.

Aria and Sonata does the same.

Conch Spike smiles, and says, "Please, there's no need for formality. It is good to see you after all mellinnea. And I see you brought two new friends with us.

Sonata swims to Sun and Twilight, "Yeah. These are our friends, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Sun. But you don't need to be formal with them."

"Yes. Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Sun, it's nice to finally meet you," Conch Spike says.

"It's nice to meet you your majesty," Princess Twilight and Sun reply.

"So what brings you all to Merpony Wave Cove?" The King asks.

"Well you see, I'm known as the Princess of Friendship in Equestria. And it's my job along with my friends to help spread the magic of friendship. The mp has sent me, Sun, and the Dazzlings to solve a friendship problem here," Princess Twilight explains.

"And hearing that this is where the Dazzlings live, they agree to show us around. Until we met Moon Shell," Sun adds.

Aria chuckles, "Lets not forget that Moon Shell was spying on us so I had to pounce her."

"I see that Moon Shell is pretty good on how to get into trouble," Conch Spike says with laughter.

"Pretty much," Adagio remarks.

"Hey!" Moon Shell exclaim.

Everyone begin laughing with smiles on their faces. Even Abyss is laughing and showing smile. Suddenly, the doors open and two merponies enter the throne room.

Crescendo quickly recognize them, "Hi mom. Hi dad."

Crescendo swims over and give his parents a hug.

Moon Shell happily says, "Hello Ocean Breeze. His Tsunami Wave."

"Hello princess, it's nice to see you again," The male Merpony, Tsunami says.

The female Merpony, Ocean Breeze says, "The guards told us about our daughters have returned to the city."

"It's true," Moon Shell happily says.

Sonata happily shouts, "Mommy!"

Sonata quickly smiles over and gives her mother a big hug.

"Sonata!" Ocean Breeze happily says. Then gives Sonata hug too.

Tsunami swims over to the other Dazzlings, and happily says, "Adagio, Aria, look how big you two have group. I miss you."

"We miss you too," Adagio says, giving her dad a hug.

"Me too," Aria replies, giving her dad a hug too.

Sonata, Ocean Breeze, and Crescendo swim to the others and the whole family join together for a group hug. Sun and Princess Twilight feel like they are going to cry, to see that the Dazzlings are able to see their family again.

After the family is reunited, Moon Shell and her father have invited The Dazzlings, along with their friends and families for some lunch.

"So, you three are here with the princesses to solve a friendship problem here?" Tsunami asks.

"Yes. Moon Shell is showing us around. So far as we know, we haven't seen a friendship problem yet," Sonata says.

But Aria mutters, "I think otherwise."

"So Abyss, what you been doing around town?" Adagio asks.

Ocean Breeze answers, "Oh, she's been living with us for some time now."

"You have?" Adagio questions.

"Hu huh," Abyss answers.

"Yeah. Since Black Stone was destroyed by you guys, your parents decided to take her since she doesn't have anyone else to live with," Moon Shell replies.

"Yeah. That sounds about right," Abyss quietly replies, in a sad tone.

Sun and Adagio look at Abyss in concern. Then they look at Moon Shell.

Then Moon Shell saya, "But don't worry, that's all in the past. Abyss and I are good friends, and we hang out with each other all the time. Except when she's working, and picking up Crescendo."

"Is that what you're doing when we arrive?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Uh huh," Abyss answers, nodding her head.

Sonata giggles, "Sounds fun, I guess it's like you're part of the family."

"Except, she's not really part of the family. She was Black Stone's daughter after all," Moon Shell clarifies.

Abyss sadly sighs, and turns her head away. Sun, The Dazzlings, and Princess Twilight look at each other in concern. They are starting to know who is the one having the friendship problem.

"Now Moon Shell, that is all in the past. Your friends are back, and we should focus on something special," Conch Spike says.

"What's that?" Princess Twilight asks.

"I like to celebrate the occasion by having a special celebration three days. To celebrate your return and you and your friends heroism that freed us from the curse," Conch Spike explains.

Everyone begin to smile when they hear that a part will be going on. Even Abyss begins to smile, well a little bit. Sun and Adagio look at Abyss to see her smiling a little, but can tell something is bothering her.

After the long day, The Dazzlings' parents offer them to stay at their home for the night. They have dinner, play a few games, and do all kinds of stuff. After Abyss, Crescendo, and the parents gone to sleep for the night. Sun, Princess Twilight, and the Dazzlings are down stairs in the living room discussing about the friendship mission.

"I think today have gone really well," Princess Twilight says.

"I do agree, but I since there is a real Adagio called us here," Sun replies.

"That's right. I hate to say it, but I think the friendship problem is between Moon Shell and Dark Abyss," Adagio explains.

"So I'm not the only one thinking that," Sun says.

"I agree. There is definitely up with those two," Sonata replies.

Arai says, "Yeah. And I think I know what that problem is."

"What's that? I only notice those two have a problem," Sonata asks.

"I don't think Dark Abyss like Moon Shell talking about her dad, like… at all," Aria calmly explains.

"I agree. Dark Abyss seems to be upset when Moon Shell keep bringing stuff about her dad, and I don't think Moon Shell realizes how much it bothers her," Princess Twilight adds.

"You're right," Sonata sadly agrees.

"Still, if talking about her father bother her so much, how come Dark Abyss hasn't say anything to Moon Shell?" Sun wonders in concern.

"That's something we need to ask in the morning," Princess Twilight answers.

"But will she want to talk about it with us? I mean, she probably doesn't want to talk or do anything that has to do with her dad," Sonata asks.

"That's something that Dark Abyss will have to do on her own. But I know somepony who might be able to convince her to talk," Adagio says, turning her eyes to Aria.

"And who will that be?" Aria asks.

Adagio grins, "You of course. Out of all three of us, you hang out with Abyss the most. You're basically our best bet."

"That's true," Aria says.

Aria sighs, "It's kind of been a long time since we talk about personal problem."

"That's a good idea. But if we're going to solve this problem, we need to do this together," Princess Twilight says.

Sun swims to Aria, I can come with you. I like to get to know Dark abyss a little more."

"And Adagio, Sonata, and I can hang out with Moon Shell. I actually like to ask her and her father the culture and traditions of Merpony Wave Cove," Princess Twilight says.

The others stare at her with their eyes blinking a few times.

"And still need to help with Moon Shell and Dark Abyss of course," Princess Twilight sheepishly replies.

Adagio yawns, "Well, it's starting to get late. So let's go to bed for the night, and work on getting the situation done in the morning."

"Right," Sun replies.

The girls swim back upstairs and go to the guest room to sleep for the night. Unknown to the girls, Dark Abyss is watching the girls go upstairs and into the room. She sadly sigh, and closes the door to the room to go back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Problem Between Two Friends

The next day, Aria and Sun are with Abyss to hang out together like they used to. The three are starting their hang out at the coral reef close to town. That's one of the places, Aria and Abyss used to be at when they were kids.

When they reach the coral reef, Sun is amazed to see how beautiful it is. There are different colors of coral, sea plants, and sea animals.

Aria sighs relaxing on the sand, "This place hasn't changed a bit."

"I know. I still come over to watch over it," Abyss says.

"I like it. It's a good place to relax and watch the sea creatures swim around," Sun replies.

"I know," Aria says.

Sun looks up, and says, "Look there's an angel fish."

"And there's a group of silverfish," Abyss adds.

"Wouldn't be great to bring Princess Twilight and the others here?" Sun asks.

"Yeah. It will be nice that the others can come. Not sure if Moon Shell might be interested," Abyss quietly replies.

But quickly says, "Not that I don't want her to come. It's just, well, she might want to talk about something else… like my dad."

"Abyss, do you not… like Moon Shell talking about your dad or the things he have done?" Aria asks.

Abyss sighs, and admits, "Not really. I mean, I do like to talk about my dad once in a while. But when it comes to the stuff that he has done to everyone, including me… that's not what I really want to bring up."

"So talking about your dad isn't really the issue, is about all the stuff that he did to everyone," Sun says.

"That's right. My father wasn't always like he was a thousand years ago. He was actually very nice, and always done good with his job. But all of that changed when he found the orb of power, he became mean, selfish, and greedy. And the more he uses it, the more it consume him, until it completely over took him," Abyss sadly explains.

Aria sighs, "And the only way to save him was to destroy him and the source of that awful power."

"You got it," Abyss agrees.

"And you wish all of this will just stay buried through history?" Sun asks.

Abyss sadly nods her head.

Sun wonders, "Have you talked to Moon Shell about it? It seems like something she should she talks about it, it makes you sad."

"I… I tried, but everytime I try to ask her, she either interrupts with something, gets distracted by something, or talk about my father like he is just an evil sorcerer. Even though many already know the truth," Abyss says, and on the verge of crying.

Aria and Sun look at each other with concern looks on their faces. Black Abyss doesn't like when Moon Shell brings up her father, but doesn't seem to notice how it's making Abyss feel.

Sun calmly says, "But I'm sure Moon Shell didn't to hurt you like that.

"Well… she is," Abyss sadly replies.

Sun and Aria look at each other in concern. Abyss is having a real problem with Moon Shell. Abyss has tried to talk to her, but Moon Shell doesn't seem to notice.

Meanwhile, Princess Twilight, Sonata, and Adagio are hanging out with Moon Shell and are seeing the decorations. Moon Shell is showing Princess Twilight the decorations that is being done here.

"I admit, I love what they're doing with the place. It's been long since we worked here," Adagio says.

"Yeah. It's going to be a great party. I can't believe everypony is helping out," Princess Twilight replies.

"Well when everypony heard about the Dazzlings return and two princesses are here, they got really excited. So they decide to help out with the party preparations," Moon Shell explains.

"Aww, that is so nice of them," Sonata says with glee.

"Yeah. Everyone is working hard to see the party goes well," Adagio agrees.

"I know. It's to thank you for saving us from the curse Black Stone put on us, and bringing our kingdom back to life," Moon Shell happily says.

This make Princess Twilight, Adagio, and Sonata remember the reason why they're here.

Adagio comes over, and asks, "Moon Shell, there's something we need to talk about."

"Ooh, what is it?" Moon Shell asks with a smile.

"Um, well, have you notice how Dark Abyss has been feeling lately?" Adagio asks.

"Of course I have, we've been having a wonderful time and even though she is shy, I can still see the smile on her face," Moon Shell answers.

The three friends look at each other in concern.

Princess Twilight asks, "So… You haven't noticed anything that she could be, you know, bothered or upset about something."

"Nope. Nothing much," Moon Shell answers, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? I mean, when we got here and you brought up Black Stone, she doesn't seem very happy," Sonata replies.

"I haven't notice. I mean, Black Stone is a really mean Merpony, but he wasn't all that bad. Of course, he did pull all these mean pranks and magic spells on everypony in the castle. Not to mention, he turned everypony into coral and turning you into sirens," Moon Shell says.

Adagio and Sonata narrow their eyes and turn their eyes to each other. Then straight back at Moon Shell.

Adagio mutters, "Don't remind us."

"Yeah. Don't remind us," Sonata adds in the same expression.

Princess Twilight look at the two annoyed Dazzlings and can see there is a problem with Moon Shell and Dark Abyss.

Later on at lunch time, the five friends gather together to talk about the friendship problem they now have. What's more, they need to figure out how to solve it.

"Okay, what do we know," Sun says.

Aria nods her head, "Right, Dark Abyss doesn't like that Moon Shell is talking about the crimes that he committed."

"Right. But Moon Shell doesn't see, to notice it," Princess Twilight agrees.

"And whenever Dark Abyss tries to speak up, Moon Shell seems to interrupt her, and continues to talk about her had more," Sonata adds.

"So now the question is, how are we going to help the two with this friendship problem?" Adagio says, thinking on the situation.

"Well, we need to help Abyss speak up to Moon Shell. We know that Moon Shell doesn't mean to, but Dark Abyss has to tell Moon Shell how she really feels," Sun explains.

"You're right, and we can be there to help her whenever she needs it. We can only hope it works," Princess Twilight says in concern.

"Yeah. Especially with Abyss. She can be pretty shy when talking about what's on her mind," Aria agrees.

Swimming inside the kitchen, Dark Abyss comes to see the girls having some cookies.

"Hi girls, what's going on?" Abyss asks.

"Hi Abyss, what you been doing?" Sonata asks with a smile.

"Fine. I'm doing fine," Abyss answers, sounding a little force.

"You don't sound fine," Aria replies.

"It's okay. There's not much we need to worry about," Abyss reassures.

Adagio sighs, and explains, "Abyss, we know what the friendship problem we need to fix."

"Really? That's good. Who will that be?" Abyss asks with a smile.

"It's you and Moon Shell. You two are the ones with a friendship problem," Sun answers.

Abyss becomes stunned to hear it.

Princess Twilight explains, "And we know it's true. You don't like that Moon Shell talk bad about your dad, but she doesn't notice it. You feel shy about speaking up to why. And when you do try to speak up, Moon Shell interrupts you or get distracted."

"She's right. You have trouble letting Moon Shell knows what bothering you, and Moon Shell isn't aware on how the conversation with your dad is making you feel. You need to tell her, and we'll help you make it stop," Aria adds

"Are… Are you sure that I should?" Abyss asks.

Sonata nods her head, "Positive."

Abyss sighs, and says, "Alright, I'll try."

After having lunch, the girls take Abyss to the castle to see Moon Shell in the royal garden. There are different kinds of sea coral and sea plants of different colors and shape.

Adagio calls out, "Moon Shell!"

Moon Shell looks to see the girls and happily waves to them, and swim right over to them.

"Hi guys, whatcha doing?" Moon Shell asks.

"Well, Abyss has something to tell you," Aria says, helping Abyss get close to Moon Shell.

"What is it?" Moon Shell asks.

"Well, um… You see, it's about you talking about my dad," Abyss shyly says

"What is it? I mean, I know your dad can be mean, and nasty when it comes to his pranks. And how he's been treating everypony," Moon Shell asks, and begins to talk.

"Moon Shell…" Abyss begins.

But Moon Shell interrupts, "I mean. How did a orb turned him it o a total baddie. It is like so weird, you know. And let's not forget about the pranks he had done on the jesters and the clowns. They were so mean."

Abyss turns her head away, and mutters, "I wish she will stop doing that."

Sun and the others can see this is not going so well.

Adagio calmly says, "Moon Shell, you're not…"

But Moon Shell continues, "I mean, he can be a really jerk sometimes. I mean, he used to be so nice to us until that orb got a hold of him. And has took things too far when he turned everypony in the kingdom into sea coral and the Dazzlings into sirens. Only to be destroyed by the very girls who put a curse on and her friends."

Having enough, Abyss angrily shouts, "I wish you will stop that you… You… Air Bubble!"

"Huh?" Moon Shell reacts with confused looks.

Sun and the others can see this is not going well at all.

"Just stop you, you are talking more than a clam singing a very long song!" Abyss angrily screams.

"Abyss, are you okay? Why are you shouting?" Moon Shell asks.

"Oh, now you are starting to see how I'm feeling! You never noticed how I've been feeling when you were talking about my dad!" Abyss screams.

"Why is that upsetting you? I mean, I wasn't talking about you. You father was an evil sorcerer that practically put usand the kingdom into coral," Moon Shell asks, looking a bit frustrated.

"Stop saying that!" Abyss screams, and on the verge of crying.

"Why are you acting like this? You know that your father did all the things I was talking about," Moon Shell asks looking frustrated.

Abyss angrily shouts, "I don't care. He's still my father, and he will always will be. I still love him, even after all the bad things he did."

"If you love him that much, then maybe you should join him destroying the kingdom instead of being trapped in sea coral for the past thousand years!" Moon Shell shouts in anger.

Sun and the girls including Abyss gasp in shock. Moon Shell becomes stunned to hear what she has said, and realizes what she has done.

Abyss begins to shed tears, and quietly says, "I think I should go."

"Yeah. You should," Moon Shell replies.

Abyss begins to swim away as she is begins to cry. While Moon Shell swims back to the castle. The five are the only ones in the garden, and are stunned to see that both the two merponies have their feelings hurt really bad. And now the problem has got worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Talk Things Out

In the castle throne room, Sun and the others are discussing about what has happen in the garden. Both Moon Shell and Dark Abyss's feeling end up getting hurt, especially Abyss's feelings.

Sonata sadly sighs, and says, "That didn't go well at all."

"I know. Abyss is really upset with Moon Shell for talking to her like that," Aria says.

"And I bet Moon Shell feels pretty awful about talking like that to Abyss," Sun adds.

"There's got to be a way to help them understand their feelings toward each other," Princess Twilight says.

Sun calmly says, "I think Moon Shell is the one who really need to fix this."

"How so?" Sonata asks.

"All of this happen because Moon Shell wasn't being considerate to Abyss' feelings, and only she is one that Abyss needs to talk to. Of course, Abyss did lost her temper with Moon Shell," Sun explains.

"So what do we do?" Adagio asks.

"We need to talk to Moon Shell and Abyss, separately. Aria, you, and Sonata will talk to Abyss. Twilight, Adagio, and I will talk to Moon Shell. After that, we'll bring them both back to the garden so they can talk it out," Sun says.

"Sounds like a plan," Sonata agrees.

"But will they both talk. They both are probably upset," Twilight wonders.

"We have to try," Adagio says.

Sun nods her head, "She's right. We need to help them, and we need to talk to the, about it.

The five split up to talk to the two torn friends.

Moon Shell is in her bedroom crying in her bed. She feels really bad for saying hose mean words to one of her best friends. And now, she's afraid Abyss is never going to be her friend again.

She hears knocking on the door, and Adagio's voice, "Moon Shell, can we come in?"

Moon Shell lifts her head up, and says, "Come in!"

The doors open, and Adagio, Twilight and Sun swim into the room.

Adagio swims to Moon Shell who is still laying on her bed, and asks, "Are you alright?"

"No! No I'm not! I… I just can't believe I hurt Abyss' feelings. Really bad! Now she doesn't want to be my friend anymore," Moon Shell answers in tears.

"Not if you're going to do something about it," Adagio calmly says.

"But… I don't even know why she is upset about. I wasn't talking about her… Just her dad," Moon Shell replies.

Sun swims over, and says, "And that's what bothering her. She's probably knows you didn't mean to, but you haven't been considerate about her feelings."

Moon Shell life her head up, and looks at Sun with a questionable look, "I haven't?"

"No. Abyss has been trying to tell you how much you talking bad about her father bugs her, but you don't see, to listen. Even if Black Stone done bad things in the past, Abyss still cares for him. And what Adagio and the others told me, he was the only family she had. You need to respect what Abyss want from you and her feeling. Otherwise, you're going to lose them," Sun explains.

Moon Shell thinks about it, and realizes how much she hasn't been acting like a friend to Abyss.

Moon Shell says in remorse, "Oh, looks like I messed up more than that conversation with Abyss."

"Messes and mistakes can be fixed Moon Shell… But this one, you have to do on your own," Princess Twilight says.

"But… I don't know if I can face her again, not with how I acted," Moon Shell worriedly replies.

"It's alright. The girls and I will be there for you," Adagio reassures.

Moon Shell looks to see Adagio and the others showing reassuring smiles on their faces.

Moon Shell nods her head, and says, "Alright. I'll do it."

"But where is Aria and Sonata?" Moon Shell asks.

"They're looking for Abyss right now," Princess Twilight answers.

Luckily, it haven't taken Aria and Sonata to find Abyss. They find her at the coral reef area she likes to go to. Sadly, they see her crying on the ground with her hooves covering her face.

Aria swims to Abyss, "Abyss, are you alright?"

"No. I'm not okay," Abyss whimpers.

"It's okay Abyss. I'm sure Moon Shell didn't mean to say those mean things," Sonata says, giving Abyss a hug.

"How can I be sure? She never cared how I felt at all. I tried to talk to her, but she never listen. And… And… I didn't make thing better by losing my temper," Abyss says in tears.

Aria calmly says, "Yeah. I'm not good in holding my temper either. We both aren't good at that, especially Adagio's temper."

Abyss giggles, and says, "I remember. She screamed at us for breaking her sea shell necklace."

"And then, my dad told her that yelling and screaming is not the way to show others how you feel," Aria says.

"Yeah. We also understand when it comes to being brought back to stuff you weren't happy about," Sonata says.

Aria groans, "I remember. After the whole Battle of the Bands, a few people, especially Trixie saying things about us being sirens and about what we did to take over the school. Honestly, I think Trixie does that on purpose to make us feel bad."

"Yeah. She wasn't under our spell, and she was still acting mean," Sonata agrees.

"Wow! I guess you three understands how it feels," Abyss replies.

Aria nods her head, "Yeah. They didn't know how bad we felt until we told them. And Sun and the others were there with us to help us make sure they listen."

"So what do I do then?" Abyss asks.

"You need to take a deep breath, and calmly let Moon Shell know how you feel. And don't worry, the girls and I will be there to help you and Moon Shell talk it out," Aria explains.

Abyss becomes wearily, and says, "I don't know."

"Come on Abyss, Moon Shell feels pretty bad about the whole thing. And I'll bet she really wants to say sorry to you," Sonata says.

Abyss looks at the two friends, and feels like they're telling the truth. Plus, she and Moon Shell are good friends, and friends let's them know how they feel.

Abyss takes a deep breath, and says, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Atta girl! Now let's go, the others are meeting us in the castle garden!" Sonata cheers.

And so the three swim back to the castle garden

I'm the castle garden, Sun, Moon Shell, and the others are wait g for Abyss and the others to arrive. Moon Shell is so nervous and ashamed. She still feels bad about what happened earlier, but knows that her friendship with Abyss means a lot to her. She knows that she needs to make this right.

They hear Sonat calling out, "Hey guys, we're here!"

Moon Shell and the others look to see Abyss, Aria, and Sonata swimming towards them. Abyss looks rather scared that she is hiding part of her face behind her mane. Moon Shell rubs her hooves together and butting her lip. She hope she doesn't mess this conversation up. With help From Sun, Adagio, and Princess Twilight, Moon Shell swims to Abyss who is being supported by Aria and Sonata.

When the two stand face to face, the two are not saying a word to each other.

Moon Shell nervously says, "Hey Abyss."

"Hey, Moon Shell," Abyss shyly replies.

The two manages to speak up at the same time, "I'm sorry."

The two stop in surprised. They are both apologizing to each other.

Abyss is the first to speak up, "I'm sorry for calling you an air bubbles, and yelling at you. I just… Don't like the way you were talking about my dad. And I should have been more calm about it. And I should have said something sooner."

"You don't need to apologize. You have the right to yell at me. You've been trying to tell me how much talking about the dead deed your dad had done bothers you, but I didn't listen. I keep talking and interrupting you when every you mention it. I didn't realize it until Adagio, Sun, and Twilight told me," Moon Shell says in remorse.

Then Moon Shell begins to cry, "And I should have never said those awful things to you. Just because your father did all those thing, doesn't give me the right to talk about it out loud. And I never meant to be so inconsiderate about your feelings like that… I… Wasn't being a friend at all! And I'm so… Sorry!"

Moon Shell continues to cry as she feels really bad for everything she has done.

Abyss begins to cry and says, "I'm sorry too, about the things that I said."

Soon the two pull each other to a hug and continue to cry in each other's arms.

Moon Shell smiles with tears, "Does this mean we're still friends?"

"Defetenly," Abyss answers.

"And we'll never let any of this happen again," Moon Shell says.

"I will like that," Abyss replies with a smile.

Sun and the others smile to see that the two friends are back together again. And what's more, the two are starting to become better friends.

Moon Shell turns to Sun and the others, "Thank guys."

"It's no problem," Sun says.

"We're glad to see you two are friends again," Sonata says.

Just then, King Conch Spike enter the garden to see the seven friends.

"Hello girls, having a good time in the garden?" Conch Spike replies.

"Yes daddy, we were having a great time," Moon Shell says.

Then Conch Spike says, "Listen, there are still plenty of things we need to do for the party, so we're going to need everyone's help."

He turns to The Dazzlings, Sun, and Princess Twilight, "I also like to know if you all like to be performing for us."

"Really?!" Sonata asks with glee.

"Yes. I wouldn't have my favorite signings unable to do a show while we're here," Conch Spike says with a smile.

Adagio says, "We would love to."

"I think it will be a great change to sing underwater," Sun

"Yippie!" Moon Shell cheers.

Princess Twilight says, "Then let's get to work."

In no time, Sun, Princess, Twilight, The Dazzlings, Moon Shell, and Abyss are helping out with the party preparations. Even the Dazzlings' family join in to help out. They set up the decorations, the food, and some instruments. Sun and Adagio work together to help write a song for the occasion. A day have gone by, and they are able to finish the part for tomorrow night.

The night before the party, Moon Shell invites the girls including Abyss to a sleepover in her room. The girls are all ready for bed.

Sonata yawns, "That was fun and tiring for the past few days."

"Yeah. And tomorrow we're going to have a party. And you guys are the guest of honor. You also going to perform too," Moon Shell happily says.

Princess Twilight smiles, "It was nice of your father to provide instruments for us."

"It was no problem. I can't wait till the party tomorrow," Moon Shell happily says.

Abyss yawns, "I'm getting very tired. I think it's time for us to get some sleep."

"You're right. Tomorrow is the big night," Adagio says.

Then Abyss says, "And guys, there is something I need to apologize."

"Is this about your dad, then there's nothing you need to apologize," Aria says.

"No. You see, I was kind of spying on you the day you came to town," Abyss shyly replies.

"What?" Sun questions.

"Yeah. I saw Moon Shell swimming out of the city so I decided to talk to her. But then I saw you guys and decided to follow you for a little. I remember that I need to pick up Crescendo, so o swim to the school. Then I saw you guys there," Abyss explains.

Sonata giggles, "That's alright. To be honest, we didn't even know you were there. I guess it's because Moon Shell is eager to show us around."

"I'll take your work for it," Abyss replies.

Sun yawns, and says, "Now let's get some sleep."

"Right," Moon Shell says, and turns off the lights.

Moon Shell says, "Night guys."

"Night," The others reply.

Soon the seven friends are off to sleep for the night, and tomorrow they are going to have a party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Undersea Stravaganza

The next night, everypony in Merpony Wave Cove are swimming inside the castle ballroom for the party going on. Many merponies and sea creatures come all over the kingdom to go to the party.

Inside the ballroom, there are many different tables with tables, seaweed color streamers on the ceiling, and other undersea based decorations. There is also a dance floor, and some merponies are dancing to music. And a stage where there are merpony bands playing their instruments.

At one of the tables, The Dazzling along with their friends and family are talking about their time together. Of course, The Dazzlings and Sun are talking about the world they live in at Canterlot City and their school at Canterlot High School.

Moon Shell laughs, and says, "Sonata really spouted some of the boys in the pool."

"She sure did. She was so mad at the Diamond Boys, that she accidently used the power of her geode to spout the boys like geysers," Adagio says.

Sonata nervously giggles, "I know, it was so embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as to what happen last week," Sun says.

"What happened?" Abyss asks.

Sun giggles, and says, "There was one time that Sonata and our friend Pinkie decided to have a contest to see who can blow the biggest bubble."

"I remember. They end up causing the bubbles they made to explode and got gum all over us. Adagio and Rarity were so mad," Aria says.

"I think it's 'sweet' get it, and rather sticky," Moon Shell says, and giggles at her joke.

"It was sticky alright, especially chewed gum. It wasn't easy getting the gum off of our clothes and hair. Rarity was a friend about getting her haircut," Sun adds.

"That's Rarity alright. I remember the time that she accidently used remover potion on her head, and most of her mane and tail are gone," Princess Twilight says.

"Yeesh!" Adagio replies.

"But don't worry, Rarity is able to make it work. She put green and yellow highlights on her hair and tail. And wearing a leather jacket and stud bracelets," Princess Twilight adds.

"Cool!" Aria says.

"Yeah. It sounds like Rarity dressed like a rockstar," Sun replies.

Abyss giggles, "It does sound a bit funny."

"And sounds interesting, Maybe we can convince Rarity to take that remover potion, so she can look like a rockstar," Adagio says, with a smirk.

"I don't think she'll like it, especially the part about losing most of her hair," Sun replies in concern.

Adagio chuckles, and says, "I was only joking. I wasn't serious about it."

"I know you weren't serious about it, but I still think Rarity wouldn't like having most of her hair gone," Sun replies.

"Yeah. My Rarity didn't like having her hair gone at first. She went berserk trying to hide it, or trying what ever she can to make it work. Even my magic wasn't enough to help fix her," Princess Twilight says.

Then she mutters, "Especially since I had to use somepony else mane one time."

"What was that?" Sonata asks.

"Nothing," Princess Twilight squeaks with a sheepish smile.

Crescendo says, "It sounds like you had all kinds of adventures living in the human world."

"Yeah. But there have been up and down, and a lot of magic that is being brought into our lives. Either way, we actually love living there," Aria says.

Sonata giggles, and says, "It's funny, we used to think it was like the worst, but now we think it's the best."

"Yeah, and you are being the less worst, Sonata," Aria says with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sonata happily replies.

Realizing what Aria mean, Sonata angrily glares, "Hey!"

"Now girls, let's try not to argue so much, we're here to have fun, remember," Ocean Breeze says.

"Yes mom," Aria and Sonata replies.

Then Moon Shell happily says, "Then let's have some fun!"

"Yeah," The girls and the little merpony boy cheer.

Soon enough, the party is getting started, they play a few games they have. Then they go dancing on the dance floor. They even do the conga line, and do a lot of swimming as they dance under the water. They also have some food. Some of them involves with having seaweed, and other foods Sun and Princess Twilight have never try before. Of course, the two decide to give it a chance, and they like it. They even have some cake.

After the fun they have, King Conch Spike is on the stage along with Sun, the Dazzlings, and Princess Twilight. Adagio is holding the microphone. Sun is holding the guitar, Aria has the base, Princess Twilight with the piano, thanks to the human Rarity for giving her some piano lessons, and she is a fast learner. And finally, Sonata has the drums.

Conch Spike loudly announces, "Mares and gentlecolts! We have gather today for a special celebration! We live to thanks these young girls for free our kingdom form cour curse, and welcome back three of our fellow merponies! Please, put your hooves together for our main performance! The Rainbooms!"

Every merpony clap and cheer to see the band, The Rainbooms are going to play. Well at least half of the team is with them.

"Ready to play girls?" Sun asks.

"We sure are," Princess Twilight answers with a smile.

Sonata taps her drums, and shouts, "One, two, three, kick it d.j!"

With that, the girls begin to play their instruments. While a male merpony. He's on an undersea d.j system, and has two electric eels next to it to give power. This pony is white with dark blue mane, and fins, and wears black sunglasses.

D.J Clam Rock:

We're swimming' in, we're not swimmin' out.

We are going to step aside,

let the Rainbooms pick up the style.

Ah!

D.J Clam Rock plays on his d.j while the Rainbooms begin to play their instruments.

D.J Clam Rock:

Show them it!

Adagio Dazzle:

The seaweed is always greener,

In somebody else's lake.

Sun:

It's differ from goin' up there...

And that is no big mistake

Aria Blaze:

Just look at the world around you;

Right here on the ocean floor:

Sonata Dusk:

Such wonderful things surround you;

What more are you lookin' for?

The Rainbooms:

Under the sea, under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter,

Take it from me.

Up on the shore they work all day,

Out in the sun they slave away

While we're devoting

Full time to floating

Under the sea.

D.J Clam Rock:

Huh, we're gonna make it so. Watch out!

Adagio Dazzle:

Down here all the fish are happy;

As off through the waves day roll...

And the fishes begins to swim around to hear the music.

Princess Twilight:

The fish on the land ain't happy;

They're sad 'cause they in their bowl.

Then there is a big blue fish with red fins is floating inside of a bubble.

Sun:

The fish in the bowl are lucky,

They're in for a worser fate...

Sonata Dusk:

One day when the boss get hungry…

Sonata looks to see the fish inside the bubble, and pops it. Then lands on a rock.

Big Blue Fish:

Guess who's goin' be on the plate?

The Rainbooms:

Under the sea, under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us in fricasee...

Adagio then swims up to Moon Shell and Dark Abyss as she sings, and show them to the stage.

The Rainbooms:

We're what the land folks love to cook,

Under the sea we off the hook,

Adagio swim the two friends to the stage

The Rainbooms:

We got no troubles life is the bubbles

Under the sea,

Moon Shell and Dark Abyss:

(under the sea)

The Rainbooms:

under the sea,

Moon Shell and Dark Abyss:

(under the sea)

The Rainbooms, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss:

Since life is sweet here

We've got the beat here naturally

Sun:

(naturally)...

The Rainbooms, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss:

Even the strugeon an' the ray,

They get the urge an' start to play,

We got the spirit,

You got to hear it under the sea

Princess Twilight:

(under the sea)...

D.J Clam Rock:

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they soundin sharp.

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of the soul

Moon Shell:

(oh yeah)

D.J Clam Rock:

They ray he can play

He lings on the strings

He trout rockin' out

The blackfish she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

An' Oh. That blowfish blow

The girls passed their instruments and the microphone to the fishes and begin to swim around the ballroom.

The Rainbooms, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss:

Under the sea,

(under the sea)

Under the sea,

(take it from me)

Soon the fishes are playing the instruments and the seven merponies are dancing while they're swimming.

The Rainbooms:

We're what the land folks love to cook

Under the sea we're off the hook

We got no troubles life is the bubbles,

Under the sea

The girls swim around the ballroom until they land at the front of the stage.

The Rainbooms, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss:

Under the sea,

Sea Creatures:

(under the sea)

The Rainbooms, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss:

under the sea,

Sea Creatures:

(under the sea)

The Rainbooms, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss:

When the sardine

Begin the beguine it's music to me...

Soon all the merponies begin to dance to the music with smiles on their faces.

The Rainbooms, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss:

What do they got, a lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Sun and the others get on the dance floor and dance with all the merponies.

The Rainbooms, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss:

Each little clam here

Know how to jam here under the sea

Sea Creatures:

(under the sea)

The Rainbooms, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss:

Each little slug here

Cutting a rug here under the sea

Sea Creature:

(under the sea)

Then Sun, Princess Twilight, the Dazzlings, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss swim back on the stage to sing the music.

The Rainbooms, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss:

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter under the water

Yeah, we in luck here

Down in the muck here under the sea!

Dark Abyss:

(Woo!)

After the song has ended, all the merponies cheer and clap with smiles on their faces. Sun, Princess Twilight, The Dazzlings, Moon Shell, and Abyss look at each other with a smile, and give each other a group hug. Then they all wave to the audience.

Sun shouts, "Thank you Merpony Wave Cove!"

After the performance and hours have gone by, Moon Shell decides to have another sleepover in her room. This time, they are in the garden like a camp out. Even Crescendo is with them. With them is Moon Shell and the Dazzlings' parents who are watching the children have fun.

"It sure was a great idea to have another sleepover," Abyss says.

"Thanks. I thought it will be nice to have all of us here," Moon Shell says.

Then she turns to the girls, and says, "And thanks for helping us with our little problem. Without you guys, I never would have realized about Abyss' feelings."

"Yeah. And that I wouldn't never been able to tell Moon Shell about how I feel about my dad," Abyss says.

"Yeah. And for now on, we'll put this whole Black Stone story behind us, and just enjoy having our sleepover," Aria says.

"Agree," the girls say.

Suddenly, The Dazzlings, Sun, and Princess Twilight begin to feel something strange. They all look to see their marks on the fin is glowing and shimmering.

"What's going on?" Abyss asks.

"Why are your marks glowing?" Crescendo adds, looking confused.

"I think it means that our friendship problem has been accomplished," Princess Twilight says.

Crescendo becomes sadden, "I guess that means you all have to leave huh."

"Yeah. We have school in the human world, and we have our other friends waiting for us back home," Sonata says.

"I wish you all didn't have to leave," Abyss says.

"It's okay. Now that we know about Merpony Wave Cove, we can come back anytime we want. And maybe we can show you Equestria, along with Ponyville, and Canterlot. I can introduce King Conch Spike to Princess Celestia," Princess Twilight says.

"That sounds like a grand idea," Conch Spike agrees.

Then Tsunami says, "I do wish there is a way for us to see the world you all are living in right now. The way you're talking about the human world, I wouldn't mind seeing it for myself. Even though you told me that human can eat fish."

"I would like to as well," Ocean Breeze agrees.

"Me too!" Crescendo agrees.

Sun think about it, and says, "That won't be a bad idea."

Everypony look at Sun with confused look on their faces.

Princess Twilight questions, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Sun says with a grin.

Everyone are confused about Sun's statement, and wonder what Sun is up too. Of course, Sun says that they will have to find that out tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Merpony Family Visit

Three days later in Canterlot City, the rest of the main eleven are in the boutique having some lunch. Rarity is also making some clothes for the upcoming fall line, and wants the girls to try them on.

"Hey Rarity, how long it will be until the clothes are finish?" Rainbow asks.

"Probably the end of the day. Luckily, they'll be finish before dinner time," Rarity says.

Pinkie happily says, "I wish Sun and the Dazzlings are here. They're missing all the fun."

"Well, Sun and the Dazzlings told me that they had to go on a friendship mission somewhere. I don't think they were able to tell me what it was," Falling Star replies.

"I'm sure what they're, they might be gone for a few days," Applejack says.

Just then, they hear the door opening and the bell ringing as footsteps enter the room.

Fluttershy looks at the door as she giggles, "Well, it looks like a few days have passed already."

The girls look to see Sun and the Dazzlings are back, and are the ones who enter the buildings.

"Hi Sun, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata. Welcome back!" Pinkie happily cheers.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" Sun asks.

"Having some lunch, and Rarity wants us to try on some fall clothes," Applejack answers.

"So where were you? We haven't heard from you guys for days," Rainbow asks.

"We were sent with Princess Twilight to solve a friendship problem," Adagio answers.

"And the place we went to is actually our home, Merpony Wave Cove. It was great. We get to see our old friends, our family, and the other merponies we haven't seen over a thousand years," Sonata happily explains.

"That sounds very nice. Seeing your family again after so long," Rarity says.

"Did you get to see all the sea creatures? Fluttershy asks.

"We did," Adagio says.

"And you guys were able to finish with your friendship mission?" Twilight asks.

"We did, and I end up meeting new friends," Sun replies.

"Sounds neat. Maybe you should invite them over to Canterlot City sometime," Pinkie says with a big smile.

Aria chuckles, "Funny you should mention that…"

"And that because…" Adagio continues.

Then Sonata happily concludes, "Our family and our best friends are here now."

Just then, the doors open, and new humans enter the building. Two adults, a man and a woman, two teenage girls, and a young boy a few years younger than they are. The two males are wearing shirts and pants, and shoes. The girls are either wearing dresses, blouses and skirts, and jackets.

The grown woman happily says, "Hello."

The girls gasp in surprise and shock to see five more people have enter the room.

Then Sun says, "And looks who else is here for a visit."

The last person enters the room, and the others smile to see who it is. It's none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Hi girls," Princess Twilight says.

"Princess Twilight!" Pinkie cheers.

Then Pinkie runs to the princess and gives her a big hug.

"Hi Pinkie, it's nice to see you again," Princess Twilight says with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. So, aren't you going introduce us to your new friends?" Pinkie asks.

Sonata giggles, "Actually, these are our family, and two of the best friends we have in Merpony Wave Cove."

"The two adults are our parents," Aria says.

"Hi, I'm Tsunami Wave, the girls' father," The man says.

"Hello, I'm Ocean Breeze, the girls' mother" The woman replies.

The boy happily waves, "And I'm Crescendo Wave, the girls' little brother."

One of the girls giggles, and says, "I'm Moon Shell, and this is Dark Abyss."

"It's very nice to meet you," Dark Abyss shyly replies.

"It's very nice to meet you all. It surely was a surprise," Rarity says.

"Yes. And we really like to thank you all for taking care of our daughters," Ocean Breeze says.

"It was no trouble at all. And we sure love having the girls as our friends. Even after the craziness that happen in the Battle of the Bands," Applejack says.

"It's alright. It's all in the past now," Tsunami replies.

"Yeah. We all free from the curse because of you all. And we were able to live our lives to the fullest," Crescendo says.

"Yeah. Still, I do have to apologize for my father's action towards you all. My friends told me what he tried to do to you and your school," Abyss says in remorse.

The girls stare at Abyss with shocked looks. Then Pinkie starts laughing with a smile on her face.

After laughing, Pinkie says, "Hey, I got an idea. Let's not tell anybody that you are maybe for sure the daughter of Black Stone, who tried to take over the world."

Pinkie laughs for a little.

But glares at Dark Abyss, "Tell… Nobody!"

"It's not like all of this is her fault," Sun says.

Rarity comes in, "She's right, she has no responsibility for her father's action."

"Yeah. Let's all by gones be by gones," Moon Shell says.

"Sounds good to me. Now about y'all talk about ourselves with some apple pie with vanilla ice cream and some milk," Applejack says.

Everyone nod their heads in reply agreeing to the idea.

Sometime later, everyone is getting along with each other. What more, Moon Shell and Dark Abyss have become great friends with the others, and Crescendo is getting along with the others too.

"That was so much fun. Do you think you can teach me how to ride this um, skateboard?" Crescendo asks with a smile.

"Sure. Maybe when you get the hang of walking on two legs," Rainbow answers.

"Sure," Crescendo replies.

"Moon Shell and I really enjoy having these apple pies," Abyss says.

Then Moon Shell says, "And I just love these fizzy apple cider."

"I never tried land food before. I made a few pies, but never had apple before," Ocean Breeze says.

"Your home world is different from Merpony Wave Cove, but it sure has unique things that you can only find in this world," Tsunami says.

"Yeah. I really like to come back and visits you guys really soon," Crescendo says, giving his sisters a hug.

Sonata giggles, "And we promise to come visit you all in Merpony Wave Cove."

"Who knows, maybe the others will like to come too," Moon Shell says.

"That is, if you all don't mind," Abyss adds.

Applejack laughs, and says, "We don't mind at all."

"Are you kidding, I can't wait to come visit," Rainbow says with excitement.

"I love to see the sea animals," Fluttershy says.

"And to see all the lovely seashells and sea coral you can find," Rarity says.

"And to see the fun parties you can throw," Pinkie happily says.

"I think we could have more merponies, or in human terms, mermaids under the sea," Ocean Breeze says.

"Sounds like we're going to have a grand time with the whole Rainbooms coming to the kingdom," Tsunami says.

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Princess Twilight says.

Then she says, "The Dazzlings along with their parents and brother have come up with a good idea. And… I'm going to end up with three new students at my School of Friendship."

At Princess Twilight's class, all the students are sitting at their seats, and Princess Twilight is at the front of the classroom.

Princess Twilight says, "Good morning students."

"Good morning," the students reply.

"Now before we get started, I'm happy to let you know that we have three new students joining our class," Princess Twilight announces.

The students talk among themselves in excitement to hear new students to the school.

Princess Twilight says, "These new students come from far under the sea called Merpony Wave Cove, and they haven't made much contact with the outside world. I like to introduce you to, Moon Shell… Dark Abyss, and Crescendo Wave."

The three new students, Moon Shell, Dark Abyss, and Crescendo Wave enter the room. They all look like normal ponies, the only different is that they have transparent wings, and they don't have cutie marks.

All thee take their seats and look to see Princess Twilight beginning their lecture.

The young colt says, "Hi. I'm Sandbar."

"Hi. I'm Crescendo Wave," Crescendo replies.

"Do you want to hang out during recess?" Sandbar asks.

"Sure," Crescendo answers with a smile.

Then everypony begin to listen and take note as Princess Twilight talk about her lecture.


End file.
